Unknown Claws
by cyclops-lover
Summary: What was it like? Horrible I tell you, running away trying to fit in knowing that you are dangerous hiding from the world who you really are. I'm just another experiment but unlike Wade they didn't do the same to me but I got the exact same powers as another mutant who i'm trying to find Cyclops. And don't forget about my father the Wolverine. But i'm his unkown daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is a new idea please don't criticize as the story lines have changed and anything you don't understand should be explained**

* * *

Unknown Claws

I was finally leaving I got away but at a price they don't remember me I saw it happen they both got shot I won't see them. I will be forever on the run. As I carried on running from the collapsed building and from my past

1 year later…..

Hello my name is Lily Kayla Howlett there are some things you should know about me. First i'm 16. Second i'm a mutant at an omega level i got my powers last year but i'm an odd case. I have a lot of mutations one is that i shoot red optic rays out my eyes its uncontrollable I've never known why so I have to wear red quartz glasses as it's the only thing that stops it. Third i'm an assassin working for S.H.I.E.L.D. my other name is Blackhawk my partner came up with it. I have been working here for a year now ever since I ran away from my past with William Stryker.

I work with an assassin called Clint Barton aka Hawkeye he also is a mutant a very strong telepath like me i'm not sure if he knows but technically he is my uncle as he is the younger brother of my father James Logan Howlett. However my uncle changed his surname as it would come up that he is over 200 years old. My mother is Kayla Silverfox unfortunately she is now dead, she died a year ago at the hands of William Stryker her last words were "find your father he has claws like yours and is called... wolverine" and she gave me a necklace that my father had given her. My mother use to joke that i looked like a female version of my dad I've only seen him once but when I did it's when he lost his memory. Both me and Clint know each other are mutants and with our telepathic abilities we hid each others mutations so know one will find out but only we can undo each others.

* * *

I'm sitting sitting in one of the planes as we are heading on a mission I hate flying I am gripping the chair for dear life tony noticed "so the infamous blackhawk doesn't like flying" that guy is really starting to annoy me I think everyone knows I have very bad anger issues I lean back in my seat and say "if we were meant to fly we would of grown wings" I looked over at hawkeye and I could of swore he was smirking luckily tony stayed quiet for the rest of the journey

when we arrived there was gunmen everywhere we took out most of them me and Clint were on the roof as we can shoot them with our arrows we didn't realize that there was a stay gunman lurking in the shadows once we had shot everyone down we regrouped. A man stepped out of the shadows and before we could shot him he shot me in the stomach I fell to the ground in pain as one of the mutations i blocked was my healing factor the last thing I said before I fell unconscious was "I cannot do this anymore" then I fell into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This chapter is longer also i have changed the age of some characters and the time stream and i'm adding different POV so enjoy :-)**

* * *

Lily Pov

The first thing I saw when I woke up was a needle I shot out the bed I am scared of them a lot and heard "hey calm down" i looked to see Clint standing there leaning against the wall. i glared at him and the medics left the room Clint walked over and made me sit on the bed and said "i think we should leave its not safe for us and they nearly got a blood sample from you so i think you should leave and i'm coming with you" i nodded as he was right it wasn't safe anymore i had to get somewhere safe and the first thing to do was leave S.H.I.E.L.D. "okay we need to go and see fury" we got up and walked to fury's office and we didn't say a word. Clint knocked on the door we heard a deep voice grumble "come in" we entered the room and sat down opposite director Fury he never looked up "what do you want" he grumbled as you can tell he is such a jolly person

"we quit" he looked up

"why"

"i'm 16 personally i don't want to die young nether does agent Barton and after me getting shot we both decided we don't want this lifestyle anymore" i'm starting to get good at lying to our boss

"okay fine it's your decision in the end of the day" he said we gave him our S.H.I.E.L.D. passes we got up picking up our bags as he got someone to collect them i put my bow and quiver of arrows on my back just before we walked out the door i turned back and said "don't even think about tracking us or you will be sorry" with that we left. we quickly exited the building before anyone saw us and tried to stop us we got to our motorbikes and when we got to a secluded area i used my telepathy to unblock mine and Clint's mutations so i had to put my glasses back on

* * *

Scott's Pov

Jean was dead it wasn't fair but i don't feel anything they say she chose me but it was a general fact she was cheating on me the professor told me about the phoenix inside her i kept hearing a voice in my head _her_ voice saying _ Scott Scott help me _over and over again. I'm ignoring it because if Jean is still alive it's actually the phoenix. I've told the professor he has finally managed to block it. Now i'm dreaming of an assassin who wears glasses like me. The professor said it's linked to my past as like Logan i cant remember anything from over a year ago. All i remember is this girl and strangely it's the same case with Logan

* * *

Lily Pov

We carried on riding around never stopping for anything other than fuel according to Clint we are heading to a place called 'Xavier's school for gifted youngsters' my first thoughts were great were going to a special school. However Clint quickly told me it's a safe school for mutants perfect for us i planned on telling him on who i was later as technically if we get to the school and say who i am i need someone to back me up

1 hour later

me and Clint have stopped in a forest i took a deep breath "look Clint i need to talk to you about who my parents are promise not to over react" he nodded i carried on "well you should figure it out from my full name it'so Lily Kayla Howlett your my uncle Clint as my dad is Logan" he looked shocked then put up mask hiding his emotions and said

"prove it"

i brought out my claws. what are the same as my fathers and i explained "dad doesn't remember me as he lost his memory but i got experimented on just like him that's why my claws are ademantium like his. but all the powers i got were from experiment except the ones i inherited like telepathy so technically i'm a omega level mutant" Clint did the most unexpected thing he hugged me and said "welcome to the family kid". After that we got back on our bikes and carried on with our journey not matter how hungry we got. However we were soon drenched as it was chucking it down with rain.

* * *

Ororo Pov

i am in the kitchen currently with Logan he has been flirting with me a lot and now we are together apparently he only flirted with Jean to make Scott realize that she wasn't loyal to him i was horrible when he found her in bed with another man what upset him the most was he expected the man to be Logan but it wasn't. I feel sorry for Scott he is only 16 she was the first girl he remembers being with as only us x-men know that he lost his memory at the same time as Logan and all he can remember is a girl with the same eye problem as him so we are always on the lookout as we believe that she is key to both his and Logan's memory's.

i hear the doorbell go off and i say "i'll get it" when i get to the door i open it their are two people standing their. One who looks like Logan he was with a girl who looked about Scott's age. i soon noticed they were both extremely pale. The girl had a bow on her back as well as a quiver full of arrows. They were both holding their belongings i looked closely at the girl she was covered in scars. But they were hard to see as she had a strong tan she also had a blood stained t-shirt what had a hole where she had been obviously been stabbed. The man spoke up "is this the safe place for mutants" i nodded and said "yes this is come in i take it your mutants" they both nodded and we walked into the kitchen where everyone was.


End file.
